


Friendship love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute story, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Video Game Playing, flowersforvrains19, springshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 14 year old Ai Haru and 16 year old Ai Aqua are friends and have a friendship.They  realize they have a another bond to each other that is not just friendship. contains springshipping known as Haru x Aqua.  This is a au fanfic. sorry for errors. I don't own vrains.





	Friendship love

14 year old ai Haru was at a flower shop buying Blue Periwinkle flowers for 16 year old Aqua. The cashier said " that will be $19.95.". Haru said " here is a $5 dollar tip handing the cashier $24.95. The cashier 's eyes showed joy while Haru exist the store. Haru said " I hope Aqua love them" walking towards Aqua's home.

Meanwhile at Aqua's home, Aqua was thinking " how do i tell Haru my feelings? I don't want to scare him off. what do i do?". Aqua said " I will call Windy. He knows some good advice.". Aqua called windy. Windy answered " Hello". Aqua said " Windy, I need some advice.". Windy asked " what is it, Aqua?". Aqua asked Windy " How should i confess my romantic feelings to my crush?". Windy answered " that is easy. Just be yourself. are they human or ai?". Aqua said " He's an ai but He is not a ignis". Widy said " So the possibilities are Haru or Bohman. I can tell which one you are having feelings for. It's Haru. Am I right?". Aqua blushed and said " yeah". Windy said " Just be yourself around Haru and confess your feelings like that.". Aqua said " thank you, windy" while she hang up.

Haru finally got to Aqua's home and knocked at the door. Aqua said " I am coming". Aqua opened the door to see Haru at the door. Haru said in his cute voice" I got you some Blue Periwinkle flowers to symbolize our friendship" handing the flowers to Aqua . Aqua said while blushing " thank you, wanna chill here?'. Haru said "yeah" while blushing a little bit. Haru entered Aqua's home and it looked very pretty. Aqua said " Let's play a video game" while blushing. Haru said " yeah" while blushing but Aqua did not see it. Aqua and Haru started playing video game on 2 player mode. Most of the game was easy until they reach the final boss of the game. The final boss of the video game was at level 15 with Lightning turning to a ignis god with the power of Judgement Arrows and having Armatos Legio monsters as his army. No one in the world ever even got close of beating this level since Lightning was very overpowered in this level.

Haru said " let's try to win this". Aqua said " yeah" while blushing. Aqua and Haru are using video game controls to try beat the game. But the enemies in the video game was too strong. Aqua and Haru did not have much life in the video game. Aqua said " look like we are going to lose.". Haru said " wait, Lightning and his army are linked to Judgement Arrows . so if we destory Judgement Arrows , we win the game.". Aqua said " you are right.". Aqua and Haru used all of their video game skils to make the biggest 2 player video game combo ever in the game to make a big blast at Judgement Arrows. Judgement Arrows was destoryed as well of Lightning and his army. Aqua and Haru was able to defeat the final boss of the video game.

Aqua and Haru screamed " we did it!" hugging each other with Haru kissing Aqua. Aqua said "Haru?" while blushing. Haru said "I'm sorry, Aqua. I know we are friends. But I like you more than just friends. I am in love with you, Aqua. I understand if you don't like me in that way." while blushing. Aqua then kissed Haru on the lips in a romantic way. "Aqua.." Haru said while blushing. Aqua said " we are not just friends. I am in love with you, Haru". Haru and Aqua started kiss again in a romantic way. Aqua then fell sleep on Haru's chest in a romantic way. Haru and Aqua both loved it.


End file.
